


Unheard Change

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: My poor bby, didnt expect the ending tho but aaaaaaa, dont worry he gets its back eventually :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: Based of games where i had to turn off the game volume so I could hear my friends in a voice call. They aren't the best guides, but the memes are worth it.





	Unheard Change

**Author's Note:**

> Based of games where i had to turn off the game volume so I could hear my friends in a voice call. They aren't the best guides, but the memes are worth it.

“Oh, hello, everyone!”

“Hey, it worked, we all started together!”

“Comerse un huesito…”

“...Why am I way down here?”

Spawning on top of a hill on the Ironworks of Misery map, Dwight and Laurie met in the middle to share a brief hug and for Dwight to confirm that, yes, he was, in fact the person who burnt the Shroud of Binding so that they could all spawn together.

Except for Jake, who awoke on the side of the hill that gave him a wonderful view of rock, while Ace dug around in the chest on top that _he_ burnt a coin for. Just his luck; there better not be something good in there, or he just might have to chase Ace down for it. Running around and up the hill, Jake crowded behind Ace as he was finishing up looking through _his_ chest _(Usually, Jake wasn't so stingy with boxes, but he hasn’t gotten a coin in a long time, so he expects to get what he put in for it)._

“That’s mine and you know it, you Argentinian gigolo.”

“What’s wrong, _mijo?_ Got cucked by Lady Luck and the Entity? Makes for a bad night- _Ayyyyy!”_

“Jake, Ace, _please_ , not so loud! We need to work on this gene-”

“SHUT UP DWIGHT HE GOT A FUCKING FIRECRACKER AND IT'S MINE!”

“I guess some things get better with age, _mijo~_ ”

Dwight had to step in to prevent Jake from all out lunging at Ace for stealing his supposed spoils, forcing his lanky body as best as he could between the two, and held his arms out, as if that was going to psychically stop them. “Stop this, you two! Now, if you both are going to fight over this, I’m going to confiscate it. Ace, hand it over.” Here comes Leader Dwight again.

Ace hesitated for a moment, very reluctant himself to hand over such a _rare_ item, but at the look of Jake’s face, and knowing the survivalist track records with regards to self- accomplishment, Ace decided to just surrender the item instead of having to constantly watch his back to avoid Jake’s vengeance, so, with his signature smile seemingly plastered on his face, Ace relinquished the goods.

Relinquishing as in: tossing them at Dwight with a bit of Argentinian along with it. And, as any person with a bit of common sense would tell you, rule number 1 of firecrackers:

You _do not_ throw them. Especially at other _people_. 

Dwight barely caught the little explosive, fumbling with it for a few moments before realizing something very bad; there was a little hissing noise coming from it. It seems that somewhere along the line when Ace threw it and Dwight fumbled with it, that it had self- ignited and was now seconds from setting off fireworks in his face. So, what does Dwight do, in his state of panic?

Juggling it in his hands for a moment, then threw it at Jake’s face.

Jake, the poor soul, had almost no chance to protect himself, only having time to throw his hands up over his face as he felt the heat from the explosion scorch his arms and torso, and the little bit of his face that was exposed, mostly his chin and lower jaw, but what really hurt him was the loud explosion that followed, as usual, from the detonating gunpowder- filled explosive, and the fact that Jake didn’t have time to cover his ears. He stumbled backwards and fell on his ass, a bit dazed at the receding blindness and the quietness of everything around him, sitting still and staring down at the ground until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jake looked up to see Dwight’s hand on his shoulder, and a very concerned look on his, Laurie’s, and even Ace’s grin wasn’t as wide as it was before. It’s not like he hit his head or something, right? But, then, why was Dwight not speaking? He was just mouthing words at hi-

“Are you saying something to me?”

Dwight recoiled a bit at the loudness of Jake’s voice, the darker male almost yelling at him, which was unusual unless Jake was upset or agitated at something. “Jake, keep your voice down! And yes, I’m talking to you, are you okay?”

Jake stared somewhat dumbly at Dwight, trying to process what was going on. He couldn’t hear anything, not the crows cawing nor whatever Dwight was trying to say to him, or even his own breathing. He realized that there even wasn’t the typical ringing in his ears after being too close to a firecracker.

“I can’t hear anything.”

It was after Jake proclaimed his own inability to hear that it set in like a ton of rocks: _he can’t hear, he’s deaf._ He didn’t have much time to say anything else, and Dwight and Ace were suddenly picking him up and half- dragging him away from the Heartbeat that Jake completely _could not_ hear and was unaware of, while Laurie proclaimed that she would distract the Killer while they took Jake somewhere safer. Jake didn’t protest or struggle, taken to staring straight ahead in shock and the word _deaf_ replaying over and over in his head. He turned his head back just in time to see Laurie avoid a hit from the Trapper, but that’s not Jake was focusing on.

It was the fact that they were certainly _close_ enough for Jake to hear the Killer’s terror radius, and he couldn’t hear shit, save for his own mental panicking.

“I’m deaf.”

Dwight was the one who heard Jake’s soft voice speak, and he gave the male a look of confusion. “Wh- What do you mean?” Before realizing that _duh, if he’s deaf he can’t hear me to answer._ Dwight quickly motioned Ace to set him down in the pocket of a tree and rock in the dark grass, and Dwight knelt by Jake’s side. Jake looked at him with a bit of a lost look in his eyes, and then repeated himself again, but this time louder. Dwight spared a glance over at Ace, which turned out to be a mistake, because Jake followed his eyes and remembered everything that had led up to this, and any remaining daze he was in was replaced by anger.

“You- yOU DID THIS TO ME YOU SON OF A WHORE!” Jake lunged at Ace and went for the throat, and it took the combined strength of Dwight and Ace to sit Jake back down. Dwight started lecturing Jake on not attacking people, but stop soon after remembering Jake couldn’t hear him, so Dwight had to think fast.

“Ace, leave and go do a generator, I’ll take care of Jake.”

The leader honestly expected Ace to do something, but to his surprise, the older male took off without saying a word to go do what he asked of him, which left him to deal with the enraged saboteur. Looking back at Jake turned to be a daunting sight, as he could see the fire in Jake’s eyes, and Dwight felt the guilt creep up on him. _I shouldn’t have thrown it at him, I don’t know what I was thinking!_

“Jake!- J- Oh! Umm…” Dwight stopped himself short, and pulled out one of the pins clipped to his shirt pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, and wrote on it.

_“Can you hear anything at all?”_

Jake read what Dwight had wrote out for him, and paused to test if he could really hear anything, really tried- he could hear something very low and very muffled right next to him, and he turned and saw his favorite little crow, Chin, cawing right on his shoulder, but before he could grab him, Dwight shooed him off, and Jake slapped Dwight’s arm away and tried to find his little crow, but Dwight drew his attention back, and the Asian reluctantly put the little bird out of his mind for now, and answered Dwight’s question unknowingly loud.

“Yes I could just barely hear him, but it was very low and muffled, _until you shooed him away.”_ He was still not happy with Dwight doing that. 

Dwight put his finger up to his lips and shushed him as best as he could, and the nervous man could see Jake’s face redden just the slightest. He knew the other didn’t like to be loud without reason, and Jake probably didn’t realize how loud he was speaking, but Jake could hear- granted it was very _little_ and very bad overall- but he could hear at least something. _Oh goodness, Jake can’t be left alone! He’s prime bait for the Killer!_

Speaking of crows, they had to move lest they attracted more, and timed with the popping of a generator that he assumed Ace completed, Dwight quickly wrote down:

_“We need to move and do gens, and we can figure this out as we go. I’ll stay with you.”_

Quickly reading the note, Jake gave a stiff nod and let Dwight stand him up. Jake hated having to ask for help, or having to be led around somewhere _(it reminded when he broke his leg, and he was wheelchair bound for a week, and he hated it)_ , and being deaf was no better: at least with a broken leg he could communicate, being deaf he probably would only hear Dwight if he was yelling in his ear, and just barely then. He couldn’t hear- that's something that was steadily making Jake more and more afraid- but, Dwight would stay with, right? Even though Dwight wasn’t the best at, ahem, _evasion_ , Jake knows the Leader won’t let his deafness be the death of him while he’s around, and that gives him a bit of comfort. Just a bit. 

Dwight brought him to a gen in a little cubby, and motioned for him to work on it, to which Jake began to do so.

Almost immediately, it blew up.

Shit, he can’t hear skill checks? Guess that means its permanent Huntress’ Lullaby to him, then. Jake realized he probably wouldn’t hear any notifications he usually had no trouble receiving, and it made him even more useless. At least he could see, that would have to make do, it would have t-

“Sorry!” Oh, right, volume. _“Sorry.”_

Jake… wasn’t doing so well with the skillchecks, Dwight realized that Jake must not hear _anything_ , even Entity generated sounds. But, no matter! Jake wasn’t a noob or anything; if Jake ended up getting caught, he could last long enough for someone to help him, surely? 

Dwight heard the scream of Ace getting hooked, and he turned around to see Ace’s outline hop off not too long afterwards. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Jake, who hadn’t moved or given any inclination that he had noticed anything. And then promptly blew up another skillcheck, before Jake’s eyes lit up upon seeing the barely visible form of Ace leaping off a hook, and Dwight could tell by the look of slight disappointment that he surmised had graced the Asian’s man features, that he was taking being deaf and oblivious very hard.

Oh, geez. Jake wasn’t going to do well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 completed generators later with way too many fuck ups from Jake’s part, Dwight was letting Jake open a door while he kept an ear out for the killer. It had gone blessedly smooth for the both of them, but for Laurie and Ace, it was a different story. Ace had kobe’d one too many times and died an early death, while Laurie was just clinging to life, and there was no way either of them could get to her in time, and they both felt bad for it. She had been a wonderful distraction and teammate this round, and they both hated for her to die alone while they escaped.

Plus, they both agreed that the Trapper was probably facecamping the shit out of her at this point.

Until they were proven wrong.

Dwight, obviously, was the only one who heard the heartbeat, so he turned his head to see the Trapper coming towards them just as Laurie’s body was being lifted up towards the sky. “Jake!” _Shit, wait_ \- Dwight patted Jake’s shoulder, and when Jake turned his head, he motioned behind him and pointed at the incoming Killer, and Jake’s eyes widened even further. _Come on, door, open the fuck up…_

The Trapper arrived to fast, with the door being only halfway opened, Dwight took a hit for Jake, the metal cleaver digging into his back, and Dwight was forced to run away, but the Trapper didn’t follow pursuit, and instead simply wiped off his blade and took aim at Jake, who had smartly decided to book it when Dwight was injured, running straight for the only pallet he saw, one that was in a little cubby obstacle.

Running from a Killer while deaf is a… enlightening experience to Jake: it has its pros and cons for sure, but… it’s not truly better or worse. On one hand, no crazy Heartbeat or music in your ears help Jake concentrate much more, and gives everything a more peaceful feel, if he doesn’t sound crazy thinking that, but the benefit of not hearing anything else expect your own thoughts can easily lead to a wrong turn, or you might not know when to stop running. For some people, the silence might be unnerving, but to Jake, it's almost a boon. 

Jake loops the monster a few times, before the buzzer of the door being close to opening sounded and the Killer immediately switched targets. He followed the Trapper back to the door, and when Dwight just barely dodged a fatal hit, Jake snuck up behind and finished the door all the way, but he was forced to take a hit for the lankier male on their way out, but that was fine to Jake. They escaped alive that round, and their wounds can be patched up at the Campfire.

Both of them coming back limping wasn’t anything new to those resting at the camp, but apparently, Jake’s new disability had already been let out of the bag, and he actually bodily retreated when some of his teammates ran up to him, holding his bloodied and chopped shoulder as he did so, but before a barrage of soundless words were thrown at him, Claudette stepped up inbetween Jake and everyone else.

“Guys, if he’s deaf, he’s not going to hear you! And he’s probably traumatized enough, leave him alone.” Taking full note that they were both injured, Claudette gently grabbed Jake’s non- bleeding arm and led him towards a little more secluded part of the ‘safe’ area. “Dwight, go over to David, he can patch you up, I’ll help Jake.” Nobody argued with the medic, just like how you wouldn’t disrespect your doctor when your laid up in a hospital, so everyone went back to their business and, blissfully, left Jake alone.

Gently leading Jake to a nice, clear area to sit on, Claudette made a motion that Jake knew too well. _Off with that heavy jacket._ This time, he didn’t protest all that much, maybe a bit of a scowl across his features, but not towards Claudette; he couldn't never really be mad at her, bless her soul. He tried to hold as still as he could as Claudette wiped peroxide on his wounds, and only let out a little hiss and whimper as he felt a needle pierce his skin to sew shut his wounds. He also didn’t hear Claudette talking to him until she moved to speak directly in his ear.

“Can you hear me?”

He jumped a bit, biting his lip as he felt his wound be aggravated at his movement, but he nodded and added. “Barely. You have to be very close and very loud for me to hear you, and even them it’s very muttled.” He saw Claudette nod and go back to fumble in the medkit by her side. “Tell me what happened.” Hearing and feeling Jake sigh, Claudette was almost prepared to repeat her question, in case Jake didn’t hear her, until he began talking. 

“Ace and I were arguing over a firecracker he got out of MY chest, and then Dwight got inbetween us and-... Ace threw it at Dwight, and he threw it at me and went off in my face, and now I’m deaf.” Jake was talking louder than Claudette usually heard from the man, but she let him continue until he stopped talking, then she tapped him on the shoulder to get him to turn around, then enveloped him in a brief hug, since she knew Jake didn’t respond well to hugs, but she wanted to comfort him in any way she could.

Jake stiffened, but didn’t shove her away, feeling the bandages she applied start healing his wounds like the weird, fucked up magic that existed here, and he muttered a _“Thanks.”_ in response, or, at least he thinks he mutters, it’s not easy to tell how loud his voice is. He doesn’t hear Claudette looking through her jacket and pulling out her phone, nor did he hear the sound of her keys typing on the screen. He felt her nudging his shoulder, though, and he turned to see a familiar sight.

“Your CATS, they’re so precious!” He usually wasn’t so enthusiastic, but he didn’t care, at that moment.

As long as he can see, he can enjoy cute cats.


End file.
